Guardian
by aichioluv
Summary: Tidus gazes at Yuna from the Farplane. More details inside. TidusxYuna. Oneshot.


**Guardian**

Hi folks, it has been a while since I uploaded something on the FFX community. Unfortunately this isn't anything new. I did a story called 'Sphera' and now I'm reviewing it for a friend of mine because she wants to publish it for her project (there's no way I'm going to submit without editing!). This is truly a one-shot and has nothing to do with the original chapter that I uploaded.

Though it is similar, this one-shot has more details and hopefully an improvement of what I did last year. To those who are asking for a further development of Sphera, I doubt I can deliver it to you because I have many more fanfiction commitments. Still, I thank the readers who have been supportive of Sphera (even though it was one chapter!) Well, the fact that I uploaded this as a new chapter instead of replacing the chapter… shows that I'm not quite willing to throw the old chapter away, though it doesn't imply anything at all =P

Whatever it is, I hope you like this new version. =) And that you guys are not offended that this story is already much similar to "Sphera".

P.S: Tidus' POV is written in present tense, because it's sexy =P

* * *

><p>I have always been looking at her.<p>

I always see her in my dreams. She doesn't know it, or maybe she does. Because maybe the truth is that she sees me in her dreams and I am but a dream of the fayth.

I see glimpses of her, almost every day. Not that time matters, where I am at now.

I see her in Luca stadium, standing at the podium in front of thousands of people. I can almost feel her heart beating fast, she was never the sort that could speak in front of thousands easily. The joyous faces of the people and their animated cheering tell me only one thing: Sin is defeated and people are rejoicing.

Despite the intimidation from the thousands of people, she took a deep breath and spoke with much authority. _Wow,_ I think to myself. _Yuna_ s_ure has become more confident since I first met her._ Then again, I would've seen that change in her, when she stood fearlessly in front of Ronso Maester Kelk. When she spoke, the people fell silent and listened intently on the new High Summoner's words. I see all her guardians standing around her. I remember Donna once made fun of her because she has so many guardians but thinking back, I see why Yuna insisted on so many guardians. She couldn't have asked for better guardians, neither could she survive without any of them. Behind her, Wakka looked proud and concerned at the same time. Rikku smiled encouragingly. Everyone was there, except two.

I watch as she turned around amidst the roaring crowd. Wakka gave a fist pump, affirming that she made a good speech, she smiled at Wakka. I don't know what happened, or what Yuna said that made the crowd wild with joy.

I don't think I ever will.

Then, I see her in the summoner's room in the Temple of Besaid. Looking at the suitcases unpacked near the bed she's sitting on, she's probably just reached Besaid from Luca. Lulu stood a few feet away from her, her usually stoic expression full of concern. Kimahri stood by the door, his comforting presence making up for his silence. She turned to Lulu, smiling. The black mage nodded and walked out of the room, gently pulling Kimahri along. In her own solitude, I see her face, expression unreadable. She wordlessly stood up, and paced slightly in her room. She suddenly placed her hands on her hips and started laughing. I know very well that she is laughing, because she was the one who taught me to practise smiling when I'm sad.

If I can still feel pain in the Farplane, my heart would wrench and long to just…

Whatever glimpses I catch of her, I'll always see this one scene again and again – she standing at the end of the boat pier, whistling. I thought that I was just getting the same vision repeatedly. It was the day that she stopped doing so, that I realized that for the 6 months since Sin was defeated, she has been whistling everyday. Whistling for me.

Life in the Farplane is not that fun really. It is a never-ending plain of void, yet we are never lost. My old man and I usually sit around and do pretty much nothing. People whom I've met and never met approached me to talk. I met Lord Braska, her father. I saw Luzzu, who saluted me for my work in Spira and thanked me for the care I've given Gatta. Lady Belgemine praised my unwavering loyalty to save my summoner's life. Many people, who have died decades before Sin's final defeat, congratulated me on my heroic deeds, but their words are weightless like pyreflies. Nothing can bring back the life that I've once experienced.

The Farplane is like a never-ending conversation. It is full of dead people of Spira, full of fayths… and the dreams of the fayth, like my ol' man and me. But I was not lonely. Auron was with me, my mother is here in the Farplane too. The dreams of the fayth never disappear, they simply remain in the Farplane. As if we're dead.

Many times I wonder to myself why she never came to the Farplane after Sin was defeated. I'm not complaining, but she didn't show any curiosity at all, as to whether I'm dead. Maybe she knew that even if she were to look for me, I won't be there. Perhaps one day, when her time is up, she'll be here in the Farplane, reunited with me. Or maybe there's that chance that I will completely disappear from the Farplane and no amount of summoning at the Farplane could bring me back.

But there's no benefit in worrying about the future. Until fate decides otherwise, I'll always be here watching over her and ensuring she's alright. Even here in the Farplane, I'm watching over Yuna as her guardian and as one who loves her.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Please read and review :)<p> 


End file.
